


Last Kiss:  Buffy and Faith

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, Meme, meme-last kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34





	Last Kiss:  Buffy and Faith

The last time Buffy kisses Faith, she's not even in the right body. She's clumsy in Faith's skin, her center of gravity slightly off and her reach no longer the same. Faith inhabits Buffy more comfortably; Buffy watches her shake blonde hair from her face and stretch her arms into the air, testing. They fight. Buffy cracks her own ribs and Faith gasps. When finally they both are broken, Buffy flexes her hand and the blood that pools in her palm is hers, is Faith's; it belongs to them both. She kisses Faith then, and what she tastes is herself.


End file.
